


The new girl on set

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Series: Rose and her adventures on set! [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Rose is brought onto the supernatural set to play Dean's new girlfriend. Awkward things happen between her and Jensen.





	The new girl on set

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot

Rose woke up to banging on her hotel room door. She drug herself to the door in a Cami and short shorts as she yawned opening the door. She then turned and walked back to bed leaving a confused Jared Jensen and Misha. They walked to the bedroom to find her back asleep on her stomach. They all chuckled and Jensen gently shook her awake, "come on baby, we gotta go to work." "No!" She grumbled. Another girl walked out squealing. "Oh my God!!!!" Rose grabbed a shoe and hit her friend in the head. "Ow!" "Shut up, you howling monkey!" "How do I get her up?" Jensen asked. "I'm melony and do the dean cas and Sam voice but like just had sex voice and she'll get her ass outta bed but she will demand to be carried just a warning." Jensen smiled and got close to her ear along with Jared and Misha. "Come on sweetie, wake up for us." "Mmm! Y'all are dicks!" She grumbled as she sat up and glared at them. "Not their fault you have a Angel and Winchester kink!" "That's it you're dead!" Rose grabbed the other shoe chasing her friend through the room and over Jensen and Jared's legs. Before long Rose had tackled melony to the ground and was tickling her. "Hey, at least you get to have fake sex with Jensen!" Melony grumbled as she got up. "You are so a Cas girl!" "No I like all three of them. "Then why do you have 8 body pillows with naked or almost naked pictures of Misha on them?" "Hey!" Misha looked shocked. "I didn't even know there was a picture of me naked!" Everyone laughed as they walked to the car. 

 

Later on set...  
"Scene 8 take 23!"   
Jensen and Rose moved back into position. "Mmm, don't press your luck, Jazmine. " "Oh, and why not Dean?" "I may just pin you to the bed." "Okay then do it!" They moved to the bed and Jensen grabbed her wrist and pinned them to the bed before moving a hand under her shirt and she started laughing. "Damn it Rose! Stop laughing!" The director yelled. Jensen was laughing above her as Misha and Jared were off to the side laughing. "Okay, you ready to go again?" Jensen asked."no. If you touch me I going to laugh again!" "Okay let's see if it looks real if I don't." Everyone agreed and they tried again finally getting the scene done after two more tries. Jensen smiled at her afterwards. "Nice work, although I have to say I have never had to shoot a scene like that more than 10 times let alone 25 times!" "I'm sorry but you kept touching me!" "That's the whole point!" Jared said laughing. "Well boys I'm off to go day drinking, if you wanna come then come if not don't!" All the sudden melony grabbed her from behind. "Fudgeing pudding!" Rose yelled as she jumped. Everyone laughed as they walked further. Jensen took his shirt off as Jared threw him a better one. "Son of a bitch!" Melony mumbled. "Not nice to stare." "How the hell did you not!" "Uh..." "She did the first 5 times she kept running her hands down my chest and getting stuck forgetting her lines." "Can you blame me though?" "Nah, all three are to sexy to be human. "I agree what are we thinking?" "Misha is still and angel but the other two..." At the same time the looked at each other and said "Lucifer!" The girl giggled and rose knelt down as she let melony jump on her back. "To the club!" Rose giggled and 'charged' towards the car.


End file.
